Broken Glass
by Feathers Fall Like Snow
Summary: Beck honestly wasn't surprised at the lyrics. Everyone seemed to enjoy the song until the last part. Broken Glass, joyful. But for Robbie that was his childhood...Most people don't get it, but Beck does and it's bad enough.   Beck's outlook on the song.


_It's fun to run, it's fun to play,  
>It's fun to make things out of clay,<br>It's fun to fill your car with gas,  
>It's fun to break... things made of glass!<em>

Beck honestly wasn't surprised at the lyrics. The introduction showed promise and happiness, along with the tune of the song. Definitely child approved and everyone seemed to enjoy it until the last part. _Broken Glass_, joyful. But for Robbie that was his childhood. Filled with broken glass and sometimes Beck just wanted to take Robbie and run from it all but he doesn't. And that's why he's a horrible friend.

_It's fun to spray yourself with Mace_  
><em>It's fun to squeeze your mothers face<em>  
><em>It's fun to mow your daddies Grass<em>  
><em>It's fun to break... things made of glass<em>

Robbie has been sprayed with Mace. His mother did it when she was fighting with her husband, Robbie's dad. They were shouting and apparently she grabbed some Mace and sprayed it in both of their faces shouting 'isn't this fun, dear? So much fucking fun'. So that became fun, Robbie said his parents didn't even notice he got sprayed too, they just kept fighting.

Beck noticed the next day at school when Robbie was stumbling around with his glasses on and upon further inspection noticed the red and puffed eyes. He took Robbie to the science department to wash them out with the special eye washer and asked what happened.

Robbie's father had often grabbed his mother's face and his mother would often yell about 'the too damn tall grass' and use it as proof of her husband's laziness.

Beck was the only one Robbie could really talk to about it because Beck was the only one who's actually seen it.

Beck knew that both Robbie's parents were alcoholics who got angry when they were drunk and Beck wonders why they haven't gotten a divorce. Robbie once told him, when he asked, that 'the sex is too good and even though they fight they are each other's whole worlds' ('that and drinking') the last part was muttered under his breath and Beck heard it but didn't comment on it.

Beck found out when he once came over because he wanted to see Robbie's house and Robbie wouldn't allow anyone to come over, so he snuck out. Beck arrived at Robbie's window to see him holding his younger sister, Rachel, who was crying in his arms and Robbie just stroked her hair and whispered faint comforting words. Beck could hear the yelling through the window.

Beck knocked on the window, Robbie and Rachel looked terrified. Robbie let Beck in and Beck silently sat as Robbie tended to his sister. Robbie broke down and explained it all the next day when they snuck off during class.

_But broken glass can cut your hand,_  
><em>And then you'll bleed across the land,<em>  
><em>Ask any woman, child or man,<em>  
><em>About the dangers<em>  
><em>Of broken glass...<em>  
><em>Broken Glass...<em>

Robbie was always the one to pick up the glass. He would grab his Pear-Pod and let Rachel listen to music until she fell asleep in his bed. After Rachel was asleep he would wait until his parents had retreated to their bedroom to noisily reconcile their marriage.

Robbie would then sneak out and clean up after his parents. Grab the shattered alcohol bottles and whatever else and tidy up.

Robbie had once left some blood on the carpet and didn't realize it. His father and mother were furious because that was their 'land' and Robbie was 'tainting it'. _They_ tainted it; Robbie _cleansed_ it.

Robbie actually has multiple faint scars across his hands, it helps that he has Rex to help hide them, and they aren't noticeable unless you look for them. But their there.

_I like nice girls with gum disease_  
><em>I like to tickle peoples knees<em>  
><em>Don't tell me no just tell me yes<em>  
><em>And then we'll break... things made of glass<em>

Rachel had gum disease and Robbie tried to take care of it for her. He did for the most part. He would also tickle her knee as a way of comfort and to bring out her laughter. Robbie tried to be the best brother he could for her and he was and it wasn't Robbie's fault.

Their school had taken their class on a weeklong trip and if it was not mandatory Robbie would have skipped it. Robbie came back home and found an empty house and, in her bedroom was Rachel with slit wrists from some broken glass and empty alcohol bottles around her. She was eight.

Beck got a call from Robbie and Robbie's parents were out of town at the time and when they came back they drank themselves back into their cycle as a way of grieving. But they blamed Robbie for her death, and so did Robbie. He tried to oppose and eventually was forced to agree with them.

Robbie was the only one of them to cry at Rachel's funeral.

_Sometimes I put on special pants  
>And then I board a plane to France<br>When I arrive I start to dance  
>And then I break...things made of glass<em>

Rachel was actually the one to get Robbie into skinny jeans. Robbie at one point only had one pair that was called his 'special pants'. Rachel loved them and therefore so did Robbie.

Beck would every so often hear Robbie's story of how they would travel to France together and live off croissants and chocolate for the rest of their lives. Robbie would wear his 'special pants' and once they got there he would dance and at that point he would do a little dance and Rachel would laugh and talk about what all they would do in France.

Even after Rachel's death Robbie took French in high school.

_Yeah I know that dance doesn't rhyme with glass_  
><em>So What Cha gonna about it huh<em>

Robbie picked up that bit from his father who would challenge his mother to try and stop him and ask 'So what cha gonna do about it, huh?'

_But broken glass will tell you lies  
>Bleed your soul and blind your eyes<br>Like a demon with a side of fries  
>You better be aware... of broken glass<br>Of broken glass glass  
><em>

Beck cringed at that part, just slightly. It was just too real and truthful for Robbie.

_Harmonica solo!_

Rachel bought Robbie his first harmonica, because she loved the sound of it and thought that her 'bestest big brother' who 'could do anything' could learn how to play it. She had apparently saved up her Tooth Fairy money (Robbie was the one to save up and put that money under her pillow each time). Robbie dedicated all his time to do it and all of their friends and teacher got annoyed with him. Beck knew the reason and he gained patience and would try to tell people to leave him alone.

Robbie thanked Beck by letting him listen to Robbie first perform for Rachel. Robbie was nervous and shaking, but when he started to play he just relaxed into the music. Beck was amazed at how big Rachel's smile was; at how much awe and amazement and _respect_ she had for Robbie.

Robbie had actually come to Beck later and begged him how to teach him how to play the guitar. Robbie saved up and bought a guitar and a harmonica holder so he could play both at once.

Beck was also granted viewing rights to Robbie's first song for Rachel. Beck's never seen anyone smile so big and with such amazement.

_Mmm, children that glass sure does look delicious, doesn't it?_  
><em>But you can't eat it.<em>  
><em>'cause broken glass is not a food,<em>  
><em>So don't you listen to some dude,<em>  
><em>Who says put cheese on broken glass,<em>  
><em>And make a sand-a-wich!<em>  
><em>Out of broken glass...<em>

Beck flashed back to that time as well; when Robbie's teacher got fed up with Robbie correcting him and so he called home and Robbie was punished. Robbie was alone at that point; months after Rachel's death, and Robbie was still suffering, worse than before. His parents yelled and hit him with the glass bottles and his dad (the son of a bitch) made Robbie eat it. The bastard yelled and when Robbie's mother opposed saying it wasn't edible his dad said to 'put cheese on it and make it into a sand-a-wich'. Late that night Robbie was knocking at Beck's window with a bloody mouth, asking for help pulling out the shards he couldn't see or get. Neither of them went so school the next two days and Robbie didn't speak for a while after that.

Beck knows the teacher didn't mean for that to happen and didn't know about the situation at Robbie's house but Beck has trouble fully believing it. Beck had gone to their principle and Lane using all his acting as he told them that their teacher had tried violating him. There was a law suit and Beck's acting paid off when the man went to prison for a good while. Beck was a young boy, he was beautiful and talented and people vouched that he was the kindest person and most honest so their teacher went away for longer than most people would have.

Beck doesn't regret it.

_Let's sing a song about broken glass,  
>I'll help you write it after class,<br>There is no song that can surpass  
>The song we sing,<br>__[Spoken:]__About broken glass..._

Robbie told Beck when he later asked that it was really easy to write the song.

Most people don't know, and Jade got the wrong idea from it, but Beck understands and that's enough for Robbie to break down later in Beck's RV.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**Oh gawd Im a messed up little fucker aren't I?**

**I just...I heard the whole thing for this song and it's me so I couldn't resist and I just torture the hell out of Robbie. I don't do Robbie!Whump I do Robbie!Wreck (Get it it's a play on words because it's Beck and Robbie ha!) Im not as creative or funny as I think, am I? **

**You know what will help me shut up and never try to be funny...reviews...reviews are _very _nice...they'll get me to stop failing at being funny and if you want Ill write more! You just gotta tell me what you think I should do-and that's called Reviews Because...**

It's fun to run, it's fun to play,  
>It's fun to make things out of clay,<br>It's fun to fill your car with gas,  
><strong>It's fun to write...me a review<strong>

Yeah I know that gas doesn't rhyme with review  
>So What Cha gonna about it huh<p>

**I listened to Misguided Ghosts by Paramore while writing this...they are my go to Victorious (Robbie & Beck artist) as you know I'm basically all angst and Robbie!Wreck**

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION-(I own nothing!)**

**R E V I E W**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


End file.
